Over the years, methods have been developed to achieve the efficient delivery of a therapeutic drug to a mammalian body part requiring pharmaceutical treatment. Use of an aqueous liquid which can be applied at room temperature as a liquid but which forms a semisolid gel when warmed to body temperature has been utilized as a vehicle for drug delivery since such a system combines ease of application with greater retention at the site requiring treatment than would be the case if the aqueous composition were not converted to a gel as it is warmed to mammalian body temperature. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,373, PLURONIC.RTM. polyols are used in aqueous compositions to provide thermally gelling aqueous systems. Adjusting the concentration of the polymer provides the desired sol-gel transition temperature, that is, the lower the concentration of polymer, the higher the sol-gel transition temperature, after crossing a critical concentration minimum, below which a gel will not form.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,751; '752; '753; and 4,478,822 drug delivery systems are described which utilize thermosetting gels; the unique feature of these systems is that both the gel transition temperature and/or the rigidity of the gel can be modified by adjustment of the pH and/or the ionic strength, as well as by the concentration of the polymer.
Other patents disclosing pharmaceutical compositions which rely upon an aqueous gel composition as a vehicle for the application of the drug are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,660; 4,767,619; 4,511,563; and 4,861,760. Thermosetting gel systems are also disclosed for application to injured mammalian tissues of the thoracic or peritoneal cavities in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,926.
While the prior art is silent with respect to aqueous drug delivery vehicles and isotonicity thereof, osmotic drug delivery systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,196 which utilize a multi-chamber compartment for holding osmotic agents, adjuvants, enzymes, drugs, kpro-drugs, pesticides, and the like. These materials are enclosed by semipermeable membranes so as to allow the fluids within the chambers to diffuse into the environment into which the osmotic drug delivery system is in contact. The drug delivery device can be sized for oral ingestion, implantation, rectal, vaginal, or ocular insertion for delivery of a drug or other beneficial substance. Since this drug delivery device relies on the permeability of the semipermeable membranes to control the rate of delivery of the drug, the drugs or other pharmaceutical preparations, by definition, are not isotonic with mammalian blood.